Dangerous Attraction
by Kibi The Wolf
Summary: REDONE! Lemon later on, Vampire Xigdem. I suck at Sumarries. :/


Info: So with words from friends, I'm rewriting this. Spent more time thinking it over than before, deciding to change the momentum as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned.

Warning: Um….. Lime, I think the term is.

* * *

Demyx sat alone in his home. It was quiet. He had cleaned. Made dinner, though he didn't eat anything. He cleaned some more. But it was getting late. Where was his fiancé? It was an hour later than he usually came home. He sat sitting on the couch in the living room. Behind him was the front door, in front was the T.V. The sparkling clean kitchen to his right, and beside that was the stair way. He sat quietly, waiting for the phone to ring or the door to open. The roaring silence would kill him. So he flicked on the T.V., where the news was "breaking". He watched silently as they told of an animal attack, the victim slashed across the neck and drained of blood.

Gossip around town blamed a vampire. But Demyx was never one for such things. He loved to gossip, but the notion of vampire was absurd. Everyone knew they weren't real, surely they did? But the gossip didn't stop. The police force was getting it under control… Speaking of the police force, where _was_ his fiancé? He sighed and lounged on the couch and watch the T.V. try to explain the attacks for another hour or so.

Then he heard a click from behind him. Demyx jumped on the couch and whirled around, resting on his knees with his back the T.V., watching the door expectedly. There was more clicking of the lock, then the door opened, revealing his one eyed lover. He spotted the dirty blonde on the couch and laughed, closing and locking the door behind him, then walking over and embracing the smaller male over the couch. "Hey baby…" he whispered. Demyx smiled widely.

"Did you catch the animal that been attacking people?" He asked, pulling away a bit to look him in the eye. His blue eyes gazed hopefully into the single amber one, but the face it belonged to sighed.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's giving us the run-around…" Xigbar kissed Demyx's lips reassuringly. "Don't worry Dem, we'll catch em'." He watched the blonde smile, then leap over the edge of the couch to hug him fully.

"Catch them quick, okay? I don't like you coming home late… I get worried…." Demyx mumbled into the latter's chest. But Xigbar just smiled and rubbed the back of the blonde's head. He looked up at him with big blue eyes, and Xigbar chuckled a bit.

"Did you eat?" He didn't smell anything, and there weren't any dishes… he actually noticed the kitchen was almost shining clean. Along with the floor, which seemed to be "spot shotted", vacuumed, and scrubbed. The blonde he was holding shifted a bit.

"I was waiting for you to come home…" He muttered nervously.

Xigbar laughed a bit, then frowned. "Go eat, I ate at work." He leaned down and kissed the male in his arms again, bit more intense. After a short battle of tongues, they pulled away, though Demyx had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" The taller male inquired. The blonde tilted his head.

"Your mouth… tastes weird…." He said slowly, not only because it was an awkward comment but because it was true. His lover's mouth tasted coppery, almost like...

Without missing a beat, Xigbar replied "Today at work someone opened one of the squad car doors right as I was bending down to pick up some evidence, it clipped my lip. I guess I got a cut on the inside and it's bleeding…" he felt around his mouth with his tongue. "Yeah, it's a small cut, it should stop bleeding soon. Go ahead and eat."

Demyx smiled, then huffed. "You always eat at work! Is my cooking that bad?" he laughed lightly.

Xigbar just smiled. "Don't over exaggerate. I ate with you last night, and it was delicious!" He watched the blonde smile and giggle cutely, the skip off to the kitchen. He sighed and plopped down on said couch, listening to one of his colleagues on the T.V. talk about the attacks. He recognized the man by his sideburns and dreadlocks. Demyx came and sat by him, a plate of chicken breasts balanced neatly on one hand.

"So do you have any leads on the attacks?" the news reported questioned the black haired man.

"We believe it to be a kind of animal due to the slashes on the neck. The bodies are completely drained of blood, which is unusual behavior. We haven't gotten any news of sightings-"

"Local sources say it was a vampire." At the comment, she pushed the mic into his face.

But He looked straight into the camera. "Vampires aren't real."

* * *

Demyx finished his chicken, cleaned the plate, and the animal news passed, and the news was now covering some story about oil, but they didn't care. They were preoccupied on the couch. Demyx was on his back, his head on the arm rest. All the while, Xigbar was straddling his waist, leaning over him, kissing him passionately. After a few moments of battling tongues, they pulled away, panting for air. Blue eyes gazed at a single amber one, which was looking down. The hands of the man it belonged to were fumbling with the dirty blonde's shirt. The blonde moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back, teasing the dual-toned man. The man above him just smiled, pressing his face to the blonde's neck and taking a deep breath.

Something was different in Xigbar, Demyx noticed it. Usually he was biting and teasing his chest by now, but he kept kissing his neck. The touches made him shiver and moan. Was he trying something different?

Xigbar was trying something , alright. For some reason, he wasn't satisfied. He had eaten earlier, but why did he want more? He had known Demyx for two years, and got engaged a few months back. But never had he ever lusted for his blood. No, usually he ate at work or in the middle of the night. Today on his lunch break he lost control, yes, but it was in the woods. No witnesses. No mess. He just wiped himself off had went back to work. But apparently he didn't rinse his mouth. He kept getting drawn to the neck bellow him, and he nipped the skin gently. The man under him moaned and mewled in pleasure, and he nipped a bit harder. The moan turned into a whine. But he didn't notice.

His thoughts were getting out of hand. They were like this when he was hungry…. Neck… his neck is right there! _Bite him- No… don't bit him. Don't kill him, you idiot. You love him. But love isn't real. Yes it it. Drama Queen, don't bite him, you'll regret it-_

But the regretting was already beginning. Xigbar nipped at the skin too hard, and it broke. A drop of blood welled up, and he quickly lapped it up. But Demyx wouldn't have any of that, he shoved the man off of him and sat up, holding his neck. "OW! Xiggy that hurt!" He whimpered.

Xigbar knew that Demyx didn't like anything painful. He had cried profusely after their first time, not even talking to him for a week. But, obviously, he came back, and scolded his seme, saying he needed to "prepare" him "better" the next time. And so Xigbar did so every time after that.

But the blonde was _really_ upset now. He looked at his fingers and spotted red, almost wailing now. "_Xiggy!_" tears welled up in his eyes, and he was breathing heavily, and Xigbar sensed a crying fit.

"Aww Dem, I'm sorry..." He tried to smile. He leaned close, looking at the small cut. It was about a centimeter long, and just barely deep enough to get one drop of blood. But Demyx suddenly flinched and pulled away.

"Xigbar… your teeth…." Demyx put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, giving him a look of confusion and fear. Xigbar tilted his head. Demyx usually used cute nicknames, never his full name unless it was serious. He bit his lip, but winced. It hurt. Hurt? Oh no. Oh shit, was more like the look on the amber-eyed man's face.

"Demyx…" He started, but the smaller male underneath him started to shake, pressing his body against the couch, away from him. "Don't be scared…" He lifted up a hand to touch his face, but it was smacked away.

"You…. You killed those people… You're the one who's been attacking people…." He said, his voice shaking. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't… _His_ Xiggy. _His_ fiancé… was a murderer? Was a monster? "D-Don't touch me…." He tried to sound assertive, but his voice was simply shaking too much. "You…"

Xigbar's face saddened. "I can't help it Dem… It's… who I am…" He reached again for the face of the shaking man. But the hand was smacked away even harsher.

"Don't touch me, you _monster_!" Demyx flailed and kicked the vampire 'where it counts', sending him rolling off the couch in the fetal position. He landed on the floor with a loud THUD, and the dirty blonde scrambled for his shirt, jumping over the couch and running for the door. He looked back toward the couch, but couldn't see his fiancé behind it. He heard a slight whimpering sound, and shook his head. He opened the door and left the house, leaving his lover crying on the floor.

* * *

Xigbar awoke with a massive headache, lying on the floor, and an ache in his man-parts. His looked up and around groggily. He felt the dried tears, and before he could attempt the remember, it hit him. The events of last night. His eyes starting tearing up, but he shook his head. He had more to worry about than just Demyx. He knew Demyx loved to gossip. He also knew Demyx would never lie… Was he going to tell everyone? His life would be over, literally. He could only imagine what they would do to him… He got up, not looking around, but walked to the door. He felt something under his bare foot, and looked down. It was a ring. Demyx's engagement ring. He picked it up, observing it then slipping it in his pocket. He opened the door and walked to his neighbor's. The sun told him it was around noon. He sighed and continued on his way. He was going to the only person who he knew would understand.

His old friend Xemnas.


End file.
